Nitric
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: Sure! Normal day. Go to class, get in a small fight, grow fangs- Huh? (Please ignore the title in the first chapter)
1. Our guy!

** Corrase  
**  
My one-and-only X- evolution fic. Try not to hate me. I'm not sure what time X-ev is set, so I'm guessing around 2000-ish.  
  
Ps. I made up the guy's name, so if it's yours, it's a coincidence.  
  
Tobias Mackinson sighed, throwing away the un-touched cigarette. He didn't want to do it. Sure, he'd be a laughing stock at school tomorrow, but hey! At least he'd still be alive in 30 years.  
  
"Huh!" snorted Lister, kicking gravel at him. "What a wimp." He turned to the other two, jerked his head away and walked off, the cronies following.  
  
"(Jocks…)" whispered Tobias, standing up and brushing himself off. He pushed a stand of brown hair over his ear again, blinking his water-coloured eyes. He walked to the land-side end of the pier, his dark blue combat-trousers and dark blue jacket fluttering in the breeze. He checked about in case they came back, then took off his jacket, tying it around his waist, revealing his; you guessed it, dark blue T-shirt.  
  
He activated his CD player, put the headphones in, then skipped to 'Hall of the mountain king' He was probably the only kid in school who liked the classicals, but he didn't care. He walked down the sidewalk, whistling in time. After a few minutes, he reached his parent's Miami Beach house, with peeling paint and a broken gutter. But it didn't matter. He was happy to be home. (Ick, that sounds really corny.)   
  
It does get better.


	2. Argument at the mansion

Told you.  
  
"Get a grip, Kurt!" snapped Kitty, straightening her hair band, looking at the mirror. "I'm _not_ letting you!"  
  
"C'mon, Kitty!" pleaded Kurt, hanging upside-down from the chandelier by his tail. "It'z just for van night!"  
  
"Look, it's my prized possession; I'm not just going to let you borrow IT-!!" She yelped. She yelped because Kurt had just materialized in front of her in a 'bamf' of sulphur. "Kurt!" she snarled, throwing her arms down furiously at her sides, walking forward and phasing through him. "Why do you do that to me?!?"  
  
"Hey!" he replied, turning around. "Vy do _you_ do _zat_ to me?!? It's cold! Anyvay," he added, catching up with her. "Vy not?"  
  
"Look, the last time you borrowed something of mine, it ended up in the wall, remember?!?" she said, frowning at him. Kurt laughed nervously, tugging at the collar of his T-shirt. True, he'd teleported a _bit_ too close to the wall with the mobile phone in hand, but it could have been worse! As soon as he thought of a way it could have been worse…  
  
"Ok, no 'bamphing', please?" he pleaded, clenching his hands together in 'begness', looking at her with puppy eyes. And failing miserably. She rolled her eyes, sighing.  
  
"Fine, fine, borrow the DVD player…" she groaned, covering her face with one hand and waving him away with the other. Kurt beamed at her.  
  
"Oh, _sehr danke_, Kitty!" he laughed, throwing himself on her in a hug. Then he found his brain. He hesitated, then backed off quickly. "Heh, sorry."  
  
"You better be." She frowned, her cheeks flushing ever-so-slightly and the corners of her mouth twitching for the briefest second. Kurt looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, by ze vay," he added, pointing behind her. "Phase in _drei, zwei, eins_…" She concentrated, only to have a large wolf-like dog jump through her stomach.  
  
"Rhane!" yelped Kitty, surprised. The wolf stopped, turned, then changed shape, morphing into a teenage girl.  
  
"Sorry, canne stop, chasing after't Jamies!" she explained, glancing about. She changed back again, running after several duplicate people outside the main doors.  
  
Did I do the accents right? 


	3. One step too far

Warning: Contains Strict Anti-Mutant Comments.  
  
"(It's 'Let's-make-fun-of-Tobias' Friday(!))" Sighed Tobias, looking out of the window. He knew this was going to happen already. It had happened before when those Jocks wanted him to do something he didn't want to. The whole next day, he was ridiculed for it. The lunch bell rang, and the class started to leave.  
  
The first thing he heard when he got out was;  
  
"Hey look! No-smoke!"  
  
Tobias sighed, rolling his eyes. "(Here we go(!))"  
  
"Hey, godda' light(?)" smirked Lister.  
  
"Look," he said, turning to him. "Do you insinuate that I should tolerate such diabolical insolence from persons/persons, masculine/feminine, who's mental capacity has not yet fully developed?" He walked off, leaving Lister to figure out that he'd insulted him.  
  
Roughly, it meant 'Do you think I'd want to stand here listening to an idiot like you?' That was the only way Tobias outranked them. Unfortunately, this Jock was smart.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, pushing Tobias in the back. "Take it back!" Tobias just raised an eyebrow at him. Lister grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!?" he growled, face-to-face. "Take. It. Back."  
  
"Whoa…" said Tobias, coughing slightly. "Test drive a breath-mint!"  
  
"Alright, you're dead." He snarled, pushing him away.  
  
"Look,-" he started, but he was cut off by the blow to his stomach. "(Oh, yoy, yoy, yoy…)" he gasped, clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"C'mon!" shouted Lister, ready for a fight. Tobias looked up, his face set.  
  
"(That's the last time…)" he snarled, straightening up. "You've ridiculed me too many times before, and now it's gonna stop."  
  
"C'mon, then!" he smirked again, giving him the 'Come-at-me' wave-thing. "Unless you're afraid?"  
  
"Huh!" snorted Tobias, positioning himself, growing annoyed. "I'm just afraid of the person behind me getting hit, you're aims that bad."  
  
A large-ish crowd had gathered around, encouraging them both but cheering for Lister and hissing insults at Tobias.  
  
"You're dead!"  
  
"Well, I look alright for it!" he smirked, examining his hands, trying to contain his anger.  
  
"Better get your grave ready!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Godda' pre-book! They fill up like that!" he laughed falsely, clicking his fingers, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Hey! You better get your mom to help you!"  
  
"Shut it!" snapped Tobias, eye twitching. Insulting him was one thing, but his parents? That was low.  
  
"Speaking of your mom," said Lister, sensing weakness. "Have you seen the size of her? Oh, guess not, seeing you've been blinded by her ugliness!"  
  
"Shut your face!" he growled, shaking in furious anger.  
  
"And you're dad? What a loser! What job does he do again? Leader of the dim-wad washo-?" started Lister, but he was cut off by Tobias.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" he yelled, quivering in fury.  
  
Tobias hissed at him. Not just a human hiss, but a real full-blown reptilian hiss. His eyes blazed at him, the pupils contracting horizontally, watery-blue being replaced by vibrant amber. Lister saw red and black bands appear on his arms at intervals. He opened his mouth as he hissed and Lister saw two long sabres flick down from between his cheek and his gums. Apparently, Tobias didn't realise this was happening to him, as he said;  
  
"What's wrong?!? Run out of insults?!?" He then ran at Lister, hitting him in the chest with the palms of his hands. Lister stumbled back, obviously shocked. It was then Tobias noticed his hands. At the base of his fingers, palm-side, two thin points, like snake-fangs, stuck up and out of his skin. He looked back at Lister, and, to his horror, he had four small holes in his sweatshirt.  
  
Tobias staggered back, breathing irregularly as he franticly examined himself. The crowd, which had stepped back as soon as this had happened to him, gasped as Lister collapsed. A few people rushed over to him as he started convulsing.  
  
"(What the-?!?)" panted Tobias, panicking. He backed off against the wall, trying to compose himself. The crowd look at him, horrified and disgusted.  
  
"Ya' stinkin' MUTANT!" shouted one of Lister's gang, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"Yeah, he's right… Tobias is a mutant!" said someone else. Then they all started calling out, with thing such as;  
  
"Get away from us normals, ya' freak!"  
  
"Go slither off to the sewers!"  
  
"No mute's around here!"  
  
"You lot should be put in a sideshow, you lot!"  
  
"What on earth is going on here?!?" asked a teacher furiously, the large crowd catching his eye, another teacher right behind him. "Alright, break up, break u-!" He gasped, seeing Lister.  
  
"What happened to him?!?" he asked, kneeling down and checking his pulse.  
  
"That Freak smashed him one, sir!" replied someone, pointing at Tobias. The other teacher looked at Tobias, and then gulped reflexively at the sight of the panicked boy.  
  
"Now, Tobias…" he said, walking towards him. "Just calm down…"  
  
"What's happened to me?!?" he asked him, trying to scratch the stripes off. "What's wrong with me?!?"  
  
"Just calm down and follow me to the, er, office." Said the teacher calmly, hesitantly putting his hands on Tobias's shoulder.  
  
"Y-yes, sir…" he said, following in numb disbelief, watching the twitching Jock calm down.  
  
"Yeah, sir!" called someone. "Keep that freak away from us! Lock 'im up an' throw away the key!"  
  
Tobias turned back and hissed, making some of the crowd disperse... 


	4. Wanna come?

"[Found one.]" Thought Professor Charles Xavier, opening his eyes. He remembered the place, then slowly shut down Cerebro. He removed the helmet, then wheeled around towards the door. The doors opened and he moved to the elevator.  
  
Meanwhile, two mutants heard "[Jean and Jubilee, please report to the main hall.]"  
  
A few minutes later, the two were assembled. The Professor moved to them.  
  
"Another mutant has been discovered in Miami, Florida." He explained, wheeling towards the garage, the others following.  
  
"Hey, Miami!" said Jubilee, pumping her fist in the air. "They've got the best surfing around there this time- of year…" she stopped at the look the Professor gave her.  
  
"(So, Professor,)" asked Jean quietly, walking next to him. "(Why did you ask Jubilee along? If you don't mind me saying, she isn't exactly the best example of what we're like here.)"  
  
"We're not all the same, Jean." He reminded him. "And anyway, this boy is around Jubilee's age, so she may be able to convince him to come with us if we fail to."  
  
"Really?" Jubilee asked, listening in. "Aw, cool! Hey, I wonder if he's cute?" she added more to herself, putting a finger on her bottom lip and smiling. The Professor chuckled to himself, shaking his head as Jean rolled her eyes, smiling.

* * *

Tobias ran a finger over his mouth fangs, wondering what the heck was wrong with him. He was sat outside the office alone, seeing the bell had gone 5 minutes ago. He pulled his mouth into a sneering shape and the teeth folded back next to his gums.  
  
"(At least I can hide them…)" he mumbled, looking at his hand-fangs. He balled his hands into fists, and when he opened them again, they'd folded back into his palm. He stretched his hand so his fingers bent back slightly, making the fangs un-fold. The office door opened, and a secretary peered out.  
  
"You're mother is here." She said, handing him his bag. He got up and walked to the car, retracting both sets of hand-fangs.  
  
The journey home was un-eventful, apart from a few sobs from his mother. However, when they reached his house, a large, black Land-Rover, with a silver 'X' in a circle on it, was parked outside. They went in, and found his father in the company of three people.  
  
"Honey," his mother asked his father, looking at the three. "What's going on?" Tobias's father looked towards the bald man in the wheelchair.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, madam. I'm Charles Xavier." He said. "This is Jean Grey-" The tall red-haired woman nodded at her. "-And this is Jubilation Lee." The younger girl waved at Tobias, winking.  
  
"We've come here to talk about Tobias's ability." Said Jean kindly, as Tobias and his mother sat down.  
  
"You see, I run a boarding school for the gifted in Bayville," explained Xavier. "And I believe that Tobias would benefit from coming to my school. As long as young Mr Mackinson agrees." He added, looking to Tobias.  
  
"We know this is a big decision for all of you, but we only have Tobias's abilities in mind." Said Jean.  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Tobias's father, putting a hand to his head. "I don't want him dragged off to somewhere where he'll be surrounded by dangerous people."  
  
"That's mainly why I built the school." Said Xavier, nodding. "We could teach him to control his powers and use them properly with others of his age. An example, if you will?" He turned to Jean. She nodded, then closed her eyes. The coffee-table in front of them hovered in the air for a second, before coming to rest gently. Tobias and his family gasped slightly.  
  
"Perhaps another?" he said, looking at Jubilee. Jubilee held up her hands, electricity crackling between her fingers. She walked to Tobias, and sat next to him as the others talked.  
  
"(Hey,)" she whispered to him. "(I know I've just met you, but you're the cutest newbie we've had in a long time.)"  
  
"(Really?!?)" he whispered back, grinning slightly.  
  
"(Nope.)" She smirked. "(I just say that to get people relaxed. I hope you don't mind?)"  
  
"(No, not at all!)" He whispered, slightly disappointed.  
  
"(Hey, don't worry! There are lots of cuter girls than me back at the mansion.)"  
  
"(There are girls cuter than you? That's kinda hard to believe!)" He smiled, looking at her. She blushed slightly, looking away. Then something hit him. "(You live in a mansion?!?)"  
  
"(Well, yeah.)" She said, looking at her fingernails, a slight smile on her face.  
  
Meanwhile, the conversation had taken a turn for the better.  
  
"So, we'll be able to check up on him whenever we wanted?" his mother asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, and he'll be back with you for the holidays as well." Reassured Xavier, glad to be coming to an agreement.  
  
"Well, Tobias, what do you say about this?" his mother asked him. Tobias looked at the Professor, looked at his parents, glanced at Jubilee and said;  
  
"Why not?" 


	5. Er, Hi!

Heya! Not sure if it's like this at Mutant high, but...  
  
About two days later, they drove into the mansion.  
  
"Whoa…" said Tobias quietly, moving his head to see the width of it. Jubilee laughed slightly at the look on his face. They parked the Jeep and moved to the doors.  
  
"There are a few rules to this house, Mr Mackinson, but one main one." Said Xavier, glancing back at him as they went through the doors. (Not through the doors, just the doorway.) "You must keep the usage of your powers to a minimum. We don't want to attract too much attention. Apart from that, the others are easy to comply with."  
  
"That seems like a fair deal…" said Tobias, looking round the entrance hall.  
  
"Jubilee will show you around."  
  
"And this is your room!" said Jubilee cheerily 45 minutes later, opening the door. "I'm afraid you're sharing with Jamie, but he doesn't mind, I asked him." Tobias walked in, carrying his suitcase.  
  
"Great! So, what's it like here?" he asked, putting his suitcase on the bed.  
  
"Oh, you know," she said, leaning against the door-frame. "We do almost what we want at the weekends; go to school at Bayville high or Junior high, depending on your age; train now and again with the professors; try and get something to eat ahead of everyone else-"  
  
"Sorry, train?" he asked, in the process of putting a poster of a dragon up on the wall.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She said, re-adjusting her bracelet. "Just defensive stuff to make use of our powers."  
  
"Lucky you." He said, testing out the bed. "You know what you can do. All I know is that I look ugly."  
  
"Hey, you don't look ugly!" she laughed, sitting by him. He looked at her, a 'sure(!)' look on his face. "Ok, you're not _that_ ugly." She added, giving a fake sigh. "At least, compared to some of the other guys here."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, where're those rare-girls-that-are-cuter-than-you you were talking about?" he said, perking up.  
  
"Oh, right." She said, holding her hand out, counting the names off as she said them. "There's Rogue, Amara, Rhane, Jean, Kitty and me, your lovely tour guide. That's about it. One thing though. Don't try Jean."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Scott'd blast you through the wall." She said, biting a fingernail. She grinned at his expression. "Just kiddin'!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard "Students, downstairs for supper. I would advise you to hurry. Logan's bought it, and I'm not sure if there's enough to go around." Tobias looked round for the owner of the voice.  
  
"What the-?" he asked, really puzzled.  
  
"Oh, that's Professor Xavier. He's a telepath." She explained, getting up quickly. "It's kinda freaky at first, but you get over it. Over it, not used to it. Now come on! Before everything's taken!" And at that, she ran out of the room, Tobias following behind.  
  
"Is it usually so frantic?!?" asked Tobias, running behind her.  
  
"Just around mealtimes. Duck!" She yelled, dropping to the floor. Tobias did likewise as a fireball belted past them.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, getting up again.  
  
"Just Cannonball." She said, running again. A door to the left of them opened and a girl walked out. "Head's up, Kitty!" Jubilee yelled.  
  
"Aah!" Kitty yelped, Jubilee running at her. And through her. Tobias followed, getting the feeling of a cold shower.  
  
"Hey! I'm walking here!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm running here!" Jubilee yelled back. Kitty then sank through the floor, sticking her tongue out playfully. Tobias couldn't help glancing back at her.  
  
"And that beauty was…?" asked Tobias, running down the stairs.  
  
"Shadowcat." She explained, swinging around the banister railing. "Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm hurrying!" he laughed. "Hopefully every day is like this?"  
  
"You got it." She said, skidding into the kitchen. She swiped a slice of rapidly disappearing pizza and backed off, taking a bite out of it. Suddenly, a blue-furred person with a long serpentine tail appeared in a 'Bamf' of sulphur, grabbing a slice. Tobias didn't stop in time, running into him.  
  
"Hey, vatch it!" he said, picking himself up off the floor. He glanced at Tobias, and then grinned. "Hey, you must be ze new guy, right?"  
  
"Er, yeah…" he replied, rubbing his head. He looked back to the pizza, sorry, pizza slice and grabbed for it. The same time as someone else. He looked up to see a gothic looking girl with black gloves on.  
  
"Hand's off, newbie." She said, frowning at him. "Unless you wanna be in a coma for the next week?" she added, partly pulling a glove off.  
  
"Rogue, I presume?" He said, putting on an English accent. She nodded, scowling again. "Well, hands off yourself." He said normally, flicking out his hand and mouth fangs. "Unless you wanna be bitten?"  
  
"Oh yeah, like that's a threat(!)" she said, smirking. She reached for the slice. A second later, Tobias had imbedded his hand-fangs into it.  
  
"Yes it is." He said, smirking back. The slice started to turn a dark grey colour, withering at the edges and fizzing. He removed his hand-fangs, surprised. The slice crumpled into a ball, and then collapsed, sending ash over the work surface. "Whoa-ho!" laughed Tobias, examining his hand fangs. "I got _da_ _Ve-nom_!"  
  
"Er, you can have that." Said Rogue, looking disgusted.  
  
Can't you feel the love between them(?) 


	6. Fitting in and an interlude

Hello everyone! I'm _so_ sorry for not updating! This annoying thing called school kept me busy.

Bizbeth: I can't help but say sorry again! Really!

Readerrr Grrrl: (Breaks up under 'puppy eyes') Sorry again! And introductions next time!

Drusilla S Silvers: Thank you.

Light derived from Darkness: Oh yeah! Chaos is what I was going for!

Scarlet stripes: Again, sorry for the no update!

Idypebsaby: You're the only one to get the joke! Here's a cookie!

* * *

Tobias hummed to himself, un-packing his things, his CD player playing 'Another one bites the dust'. He'd eventually got something to eat that was un-burnt by his acid. He was still slightly shocked at his ability.

"What're you listenin' to?" asked a voice. He turned around to see an around-13-years-old boy with brown hair look in. "Hi, I'm Jamie."

"Oh, so you're the guy I'm sharing rooms with?" he said, sitting down on the bed. Jamie nodded. "Hi, I'm Tobias."

"I godda say, you must have been desperate to share rooms with me." Jamie said sadly, leaning against the doorframe.

"How come?"

"Well, I, er, take up too much space." He said, shrugging. Tobias almost burst out laughing.

"You? No offence, but my suitcase takes up more room." He said, looking him up and down.

"Oh yeah?" he said, sighing. He leant up, and then fell backwards into the doorframe, hitting his head. Instantly, several duplicates of him appeared down the hall. After about 5 seconds, they vanished.

"…Cool!" Tobias said, grinning. "You've got your own baseball team!" Jamie looked surprised, then thoughtful.

"Yeah!" he said, grinning himself. He glanced at the poster that Tobias had put up. "So, you like dragons?"

"Oh yeah! They're the best!" he grinned. "I was hoping to be a crypto-zoo-ologist when I was older. Heh! Scratch that idea(!) I'm a thing to be studied now, not a studier."

"You're taking this really well so far." Said Jamie, rubbing his head. "By now, most of the newbies have made a bid for freedom."

"How come?" he asked. "I never want to leave this place!"

"I dunno. They think there's a catch in it or something." He explained, walking in and pulling a drawer open. He pulled out a baseball glove and ball. "Wanna play?" he asked, holding the glove up.

"I'll try when I'm un-packed." He promised, folding his clothes up. "So, anyone I want to watch out for?"

"No, not really. Only Iceman, Wolverine, Spyke, Bezerker and Sunspot." He said.

"Are they they're real names, or something you made up?" he asked, laughing a little.

"No, they're our codenames. Mine's Multiple." He said, grinning. "Yours'll probably be something about poison or something. Professor Xavier thinks of them, mostly."

"One of the many perks of a leader(!)" he laughed. "He must horde 'em somewhere, ready to use when a new mutie comes in. And besides, I've already though of one." He got up and walked to the door.

"Really?" Asked Jamie, watching him go. "What is it?" Tobias turned and grinned at him, dropping his fangs down.

"Nitric." He said, baring his teeth.

* * *

"#_-behind. The poolman shout out!_#" sang Tabitha, also known as Boom-boom, to her CD player as she practiced juggling with her light-bombs. "_#Who let the dogs out? Who? Who, who, who? Who le?#_" she was interrupted by one of her bombs going off, setting her jeans on fire. She yelped, slapping her leg to put it out.

"I though girls were good at multi-tasking?" Said Pietro, also known as Quicksilver, burn over and leaning over the old sofa arm to leer at her.

"Button it, Zippy." She frowned, throwing a spare light-bomb at him. He vanished, re-appearing to see the bomb set the curtain on fire.

"Great goin'(!)" he smirked, speeding round to put it out. "Carry on like this; you'll have the house in flames in no time(!)"

"More than usual?" Said Todd, or Toad, with a yawn, just waking up by the window. "How's a guy supposed to get any beauty rest round here, Yo?"

"Wake you in twen'y years." Said Pietro, rolling his eyes at the pair of them. Todd glared at him, but then shrugged it off.

"Hey, what eat's we got round this joint?" he asked, eying an insect outside. "I'm sick of chowin' down on bugs."

"Don't know, don't care, find out yourself." Said Tabitha, re-adjusting her headphones. "If you don't mind, I've got some singin' ta do. _#Who let the dogs out? Who? Who, who, wh-#"

* * *

_

Hopefully it won't be several months before I update!

Please review! 


End file.
